Anything
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: A Tony/Pepper Christmas ficlet. Post IM3


Title: Anything  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: IM3  
pairings: Pepper/Tony  
category: Christmas ficlet 

For the first time in her life Pepper Potts wasn't in the holiday spirit. By years end she was tired body and soul. Exhausted would be a better word. It'd been a long six months of rehab (if one could call it that) to try to put her body back to normal after what Killian had done. The therapy had helped the nightmares a little but they still came. So holiday decorating and shopping just had lost their appeal this was two days before Christmas and Pepper sat in the living room of the penthouse apartment on Wilshire blvd in Los Angeles. Tony had brought up the subject once of building a new house but Pepper hadn't been able to talk about that either. That talk would include talking about their future and Pepper knew as well as Tony did that this ordeal had nearly shattered both of them.

Pepper had gotten her last checkup just the week before. Tony had spared no expense bringing in the best doctors and scientists from all over the world. She suspected he'd even brought one or two in from Asguard. No one had ever dealt with anything like what she'd endured. Killian had literally filled her veins with fire. A fire he'd created. There had been many times Pepper hadn't thought she'd be strong enough to survive the recovery process. But she had and here she was.

Pepper rose to her feet and went to the kitchen. Technically she shared the apartment with Tony; when he was home. She'd barely seen him the last few months. Busy with Stark industries or the Avengers or some project with Banner. However Tony had still called every day and Pepper tried to tell herself that meant something. That was his way of trying. Pepper knew he blamed himself for everything that had happened. From what Killian had done to losing the house into the Pacific Tony had shouldered all the blame. After dinner Pepper hadn't realized she'd dozed off in one of the chairs by the window until a sound woke her. She sat up and looked out. The apartment had spectuclar views of Los Angeles with almost a full wall of windows. For a moment all Pepper saw was the skyline then she saw it or more accurately them.

"What on Earth?"Pepper wondered out loud as she stood and moved to the window nearest the corner of the living room.

Hovering in midair were six tiny Ironmen. Complete replicas of Tony's larger suit. Having spotted Pepper they moved away from the window and began performing aerobatics. Pepper couldn't help but smile. Soon the rocket thrusters of the tiny suits turned from the familiar gold to red and green. The aerobatics turned into a chrographed movement as the tiny Ironmen began to spell something out in the night sky.

Merry Christmas,

Pepper

Once the words faded various Christmas decorations appeared: a multi-colored snowman, a Christmas tree, a stack of packages, several snowflakes, and finally a herd of reindeer. The mini Ironmen took a bow and Pepper couldn't help herself she waved goodbye as they flew away. Smiling Pepper returned to her seat just as her cell phone rang. She wasn't surprised to see Tony's number on the caller ID.

"How long have you been working on that?"Pepper asked as she folded her legs underneath her.

"That? Did that on my lunch hour."Tony replied.

"It was lovely, Tony, thank you."Pepper said softly.

"I'd give you anything, Pepper, I hope you know that."Tony stated softly. "Even the moon; I'd find a way. Though that might make several goverments unhappy."

"That wouldn't stop you."Pepper bantered back.

"No it wouldn't."Tony agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."Pepper said her voice barely above a whisper.

That much was true; she could tell him that. Everything else with them was still a mess and maybe always would be.

"I should be home tomorrow."Tony continued. "But just in case; Merry Christmas, Pepper."

"Merry Christmas, Tony."Pepper replied.

They talked for a few minutes more before Pepper ended the call. She pulled the quilt back over her body and was soon asleep the cell phone still in her right hand.

end


End file.
